


Relations

by lasergirl



Series: Power Generation [5]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Power Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasergirl/pseuds/lasergirl





	Relations

_**CSI PG: Relations**_  
**Title:** Relations  
**Fandom:** CSI (_Power Generation_verse)  
**Pairing:** Mac/Stella  
**Rating:** General, 'shippy  
**Notes:** The Taylor family tree has deep roots in the Power Generation.  
**Additional:** This is mostly just to satisfy my own writing urge. I'm overtired and under-written and something about this conversation I had with [](http://hannahrorlove.livejournal.com/profile)[**hannahrorlove**](http://hannahrorlove.livejournal.com/) got me sparked enough to write this short little piece. I hope it makes sense, at least.

"My Great-Grandmother was always a little 'touched'," Mac said lowly as he stared at the ceiling. "I used to dread visiting her at the home because of what she'd say to me."

"What did she say?" They'd never had this kind of a talk before. Stella rolled over to watch the minute expressions playing across his face. It wasn't much, but if you knew where to look, you could read everything.

Tension. Fear. Sadness. Everything conveyed in the twitch of an eyebrow and one corner of his mouth. Mac cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I never coud tell. One minute she'd be telling me how much I'd grown since the last time she'd seen me, the next she'd be making no sense. It was like a switch. When I got near enough, she'd go on and on. She talked about her nephew Jack a lot - he was killed at Dieppe. And a great-uncle of mine who was stationed in Korea. She used to tell me things I never thought were possible. Until they started coming true."

"Such as?" She couldn't move closer towards him, because to do so would invite frostbite. Instead, Stella padded Mac's chest over with the comforter and rested her head on it, waiting.

"The cold." Mac raised his hand and stared at it as if the temperature aura was visible. Stella wondered idly if it was, even just to him. She breathed out and her breath fogged the air between them. Mac chuckled, the ragged cough dulled to a rumble under her ear. "She would whisper 'Jack Frost' to me when she thought my mother wasn't listening. To my uncle, she'd sing nursery rhymes about the stars. I never thought it made sense until I started. She must have known."

"You think she was a telepath?"

Mac shook his head and traced the line of Stella's curls as they stretched across his belly. "Precog. I doubt it's hereditary, but my uncle had it, too. He was injured in Vietnam and lived with us in Chicago for a while after he got shipped home."

Stella nudged against him. "If you could know, even for a minute, the way things would be, would you still get up in the morning?"

Mac cracked a tiny smile that glowed with appreciation.

"Don't go anywhere, Stella. Or I'd have no reason to get up at all."  


Questions? Comments? Feedback always appreciated.


End file.
